


Escaping  Eyes on/混淆视听

by CommonArts



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 漫威, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonArts/pseuds/CommonArts
Summary: 军人锤，卧底基。大概就是互相帮助(๑Ő௰Ő๑)。未成年请注意背后哦。可能会有后续。





	Escaping  Eyes on/混淆视听

军人锤，卧底基。  
“喂，呼叫总部，呼叫总部。”索尔躲在阴暗的角落里，小声呼救着总部。  
索尔是军区xx特种兵兵团团长当义不容辞。  
“妈的！被屏蔽了！”  
索尔在酒店下的超市门前焦躁地踱步着。这次的跨国犯罪集团不好抓啊！而且还挟持了一名科学家，说到底还是为了国家军火机密。  
“小子！别动！”索尔被注射了少量的肌肉松弛剂，是一个女人。  
黑色卷发，国际红唇，深绿色的长裙，但是脚上却穿着，运动鞋？！  
虽然脚有点大，勉强还看得过去。  
女人用巴掌大的袖珍匕首抵着索尔，  
“跟我走，动一下，我就把你杀了。”  
“嗯哼？”索尔现在使不上太多的力气，这女人力气大得不正常啊，难道是女扮男装？！算了，静观其变。还不知道对方什么阵营。  
“带我上你的房间，听话。”女人威胁索尔。索尔自己还是第一次强迫被嫖。

“脱衣服！”黑发女人呵斥道。  
索尔回到房间，稍微恢复了力气，想反抗制服这个来路不明的女人 。  
黑发女人将索尔的衣服随手扔出去，衣服搭在了床头柜的台灯上。  
“亲爱的？”黑发女人抚摸着索尔的胸口。  
“？我哪里是你亲爱的？”  
“生气了吗？我不就是逛衣服久一点，何必呢？”  
“！”索尔还不明白发生了什么。  
黑发女人开始用下身磨蹭着。裙子的肩带掉下来，露出锁骨，想是传递什么信息。  
“亲爱的，你不是最喜欢我的锁骨吗？你不亲亲他？”  
黑发女人大力把索尔的头摁到那个地方去。一股清冽的香味，若有似无，黑发女人身上没有什么特别，  
“不咬一口吗，你不爱我了吗？”蒙上水汽的绿眼睛盯着索尔。  
哦！天啊！索尔在心里祈求上帝，为什么这个黑发女人可以在荡妇气质中的带有一点纯？！索尔舌头扫过一遍，隐约有一行字。  
危险！监控！8780协助。  
8780应该是黑发女人的代号。  
“亲爱的，你可真辣！”索尔玩味地看了女人一眼。  
“亲爱的，你以前还埋怨我无趣。”  
女人继续蹭着索尔的下身。  
怎么办？索尔用口型提醒着女人。  
听我的，嗯？女人笑起来，该死的迷人。  
其实洛基已经很久就惦记着索尔了，可惜以前在军营里没有几次照面，后来选择的兵种也不一样，索尔的英勇是整个军区都出名的，多次成功完成任务，当然也受过很多伤。  
“亲爱的，怎么办，我好热啊 ”  
两人进入到浴室，索尔正要说话，洛基用食指抵住索尔的嘴唇。伸手就要脱裙子，“你！”索尔正要阻止。  
谁知道，裙子一脱，胸脯平平的，哪有半分女人的样子？  
天呐！我造了什么孽？我心里还有骚动！索尔被严重打击到了。  
“索尔，去洗澡吗，我想……嗯?”  
索尔看到数字代号，就知道是那个神幻莫测的间谍卧底邪神。当然这是友军。

“要做就快做，磨蹭什么！”洛基用肯定的眼神告诉索尔，真的假的？索尔惊恐看着洛基，说实话索尔现在对洛基越看越顺眼，任由洛基对他上下其手。“嗯……轻点”洛基伸手拽住了小索尔。  
“啧啧，可真有份量。”  
洛基常年做卧底，处于灰色地带，总会有些不正经。特别是这个神袛一样的男人，以前在军营里对他的了解和意淫，洛基可要逮住这个机会。  
“嗯……别！洛基”  
洛基的手掌包裹着索尔的阴茎，洛基深深用力往上抽一下。  
“Fuck!你谋杀啊?”索尔痛呼。  
洛基扣住索尔的脖子用力吻下去，索尔没过一会，喘着粗气，眼含情意。  
“是你招我的!”索尔死死掐着洛基的腰。就手拿起一旁的沐浴露，挤出一大坨抹在洛基菊穴处。（这是不对的……应该正确使用润滑剂，橄榄油，口水?！［雾］）  
“嘿！您可真粗鲁!”洛基娇嗔。  
索尔是个干实事不多话的人。一根中指就挤进去了，洛基的法式深吻都快要把索尔憋死了，索尔口里空气越来越少，面色潮红，索尔开始放入第三根手指时，洛基嘤咛了一下，松开索尔的嘴了。  
“可以了，索尔，我都软了。”  
“emmmm…待会大爷让你硬”  
索尔把自己男根插入洛基的菊穴里，两人都发出满足的叹声。索尔开始轻微地抽动，洛基的黑色中长发湿黏黏在脸上，颇有风情，清醒的绿眸看着索尔，一动不动。  
索尔确定洛基不会感到明显的疼痛后就开始大大力冲刺着。卵蛋拍打在洛基的嫰臀上，一浪一抖地。洛基全身都很白，连小洛基都是粉嫩的，两人是后入式，顶得洛基的阴茎前后甩。  
“啊！别太快了。”  
别……嗯哼…洛基的脸都贴在了墙壁上，“歇，一会……索，嗯～尔。”  
索尔一向不太喜欢技巧，但是现在只想洛基好受些。  
“回床上。”索尔抽出来，把洛基拦腰抱起，  
“passwords”洛基在索尔的耳边说了一句。  
索尔继续操着洛基。他们正在传递信息，洛基通过内壁的抖动频率传递信息。  
“小浪蹄子！”索尔在忍着不打乱洛基的通讯。缓慢地抽插着，在洛基发出最后一句讯号：我是你专属后穴通讯器。  
索尔心想以前在军营里怎么没发现他这么浪。索尔一个掌掴抽在洛基屁股上。洛基的阴茎更硬了，  
“亲爱的，爽不爽，啊?”索尔每次插入都深深锲入。  
“你这样趴着，就像……‘’我的母狗。”  
洛基啊啊呜呜的，被操得说不出完整的话。  
“……嗯，索尔，大力点，骚浪劲……不……够”洛基的身体自动迎合着索尔，菊穴的粉色嫩肉被操翻出来。

索尔依旧一边操一边掐拍着洛基的屁股。  
“啊啊!”洛基大脑一激灵，一股白浊射出来。索尔还没有出来，不应期的洛基被刺激着前列腺，高潮令他一颤一颤的。

索尔最终抽出洛基体外，喷洒在洛基的背上。  
稍作休息后

“索尔，下次再找你约。”  
“我不卖”  
“但是，我比较喜欢你这根按摩棒。”

深夜里，插头里面的红点光渐渐隐去，埋藏在一堆衣服下。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有人在监视索尔的房间，洛基就是为了传递信息才和索尔碰头的。说白就是想炖肉。


End file.
